Verloren
by DatMiel
Summary: A human Titan with no memories of her past lives with sheep she considers friends in an abandoned hut. On the day Wall Maria broke, she discovered what she never expected to ever see again: humans. Inflitrating the human community in her human form, she learns how to be human once again, fighting for humanity in the Survey Corps. ( OC x Levi )
1. Chapter 1

"Eeeeh? They've escaped again!"

The ranch door was open, revealing the empty hall inside.

She stepped away from the simple wooden ranch she built next to her small hut. In the middle of the vast green plain, she took out a pocket knife from her stitched pocket at the bottom of her shirt, and scratched her cheek, deep enough for the wound to bleed.

The wound sparked, and the youngster suddenly became larger, changing into a giant, horribly deformed sort of human. Long, slender legs and hands, unevenly attached to a thin and small naked chest. The horrendous monster she turned into could've easily been mistaken for a giant spider, if its skin wasn't as pale as milk. Her face was also very special. Large, long jaw, and nose, with black almond eyes, almost like a fox. Her mouth was wide, always smiling.

What an ugly sight she was.

The only feature this form shared with her human form was her wavy, light brown hair.

She could've been called a strange monster animal by anybody, only if the entire humanity wasn't already aware of her species.

She was a Titan.

Sprinting across the deserted valley on all fours, the horror reached a chain of mountains probably a hundred kilometers away in less than ten minutes. She climbed up, reaching the other side, where the plains were full of her brethren. She got up, and began walking crookedly. Wandering around the other Titans, she kept staring down, dragging her long arms across the grass. She seemed to be looking for something.

Some Titans didn't pay attention to her, they continued either staring blankly or moaning in strange rhythms, sometimes dancing along. The ones who did were staring at her with a worried look.

She looked at a group of smaller Titans, who observed her each and every movement.

Growling at them caused those Titans to immediately run away. On the ground were lying a few dead sheep. Most were tore in half, other completely dismembered.

When she saw her adorable sheep ruined and dead, the Titan growled even louder, causing the others around her to lift their heads towards her, stopping their activities.

They resumed shortly after she ran back towards the mountains.

Back on her territory, she suddenly dropped on the ground. Her body started drying up, and she was no longer breathing. From the Titan's neck emerged the very young human she was less than half an hour ago, alive. In a few minutes, the entire Titan body became dust.

She ran towards her house, busting the door open.

"Dammit! All my sheep friends are dead! I already made myself clear about them being only MY toys, yet the moment those mindless idiots saw them, they just had nothing else to do than rip them apart!"

She seemed to be talking to someone, but nobody but her and herself was around. No, she wasn't insane. It's because she was alone that she thought out loud.

"Well," she sighed, taking off her ripped leather shoes, then throwing them on the ground "I'm going to have to find other toys tomorrow."

Then the little girl slid into a sleeping bag in the corner of the room, quickly falling asleep.

She woke up a few hours later because of some unusual fuss coming from outside.

She immediately got up, shocked.

Titans never came on that side. Yet they were all running across her self claimed territory, stomping like brutes, as if they wanted to reach something of immeasurable value. The girl got up, and ran barefoot to the door.

Her eyes widened at the immense amount of rushing Titans. She quickly got away from her house, transforming back using the same technique. Her household was quickly destroyed by the taller frenzied Titans.

She joined them in their insane run.

They all seemed to know where they were heading, but the brown haired idiot had no idea, and decided to run along just for fun.

They ran for an entire day, not stopping even once.

They traversed various abandoned villages. This reassured the girl, because when she would return, she had various new homes to choose from. The Titans reached a vast plain, in which, to the girl's surprise, stood an imposing giant wall, in front of which grumbled a giant, skinless titan. She definitely thought she was the tallest Titan there was, but in front of her was an even taller one.

The girl lifted one of her arms behind the giant titan. She could indeed reach higher than he was, but otherwise he still had about ten meters more.

Suddenly, the giant titan vanished, right in front of her, leaving only smoke.

She stared in confusion, then reached the now broken wall, climbing on top of it.

The wall protected a large human community. No, it was an entire city! She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the first time she'd seen other humans in more than forty years. They were all running away, screaming their lungs out. She noticed what seemed to be a large river with sailing boats. There was another wall behind the ruined city. The girl jumped inside, wandering around the village in awe. She almost stepped on one of them, but the child's loud yell startled her, giving her time to stop before she could land her foot. He was paralyzed in fear at the giant horror above him. She picked him up, as gently as she used to pick her sheep, then, after staring at him, she quickly headed towards the humans who were trying to reach the other side of the second wall. They all screamed in horror when they saw her approach, making her hesitant to advance further.

She kneeled down, dropping the little kid in her hand, slightly pushing him forward, as if telling him to go to the others. They all stared in shock at her action. Then she ran back towards the now filled with titans ruined city, looking for more survivors. After failing to find anyone else, she dropped down, leaving her titan body once again. She then ran towards the ships that were about to set sail, managing to jump into the one closest to the ground. She stared in awe at all the weeping humans in front of her. She couldn't understand why they were all so sad, when they had just escaped a horrible death.

"How do humans work?" the Titan tilted her head, not realizing she was thinking out loud although people could hear.

"Have you lost your mind, child? Stop mumbling strange things or else we'll throw you off!"

She gasped. It was the first time someone ever talked to her! She smiled at the man, as if he didn't just call her insane. He looked away.

It took them a day to reach inside the second wall, where the survivors were guided to shelters, receiving some food and covers.

The monster in disguise followed along the humans with a wide grin on her face. She never even dreamed of such a place. How would she know that some humans were still alive? And not just a bunch of them, tons!

There were guards, cooks, merchants..

She overheard some people talk about something called the Survey Corps. She turned towards them.

"Excuse me, what are the Survey Corps?"

They stared at her with hate.

"Look at that girl, she can't even talk properly, yet she must be a teenager!"

"Don't look at her, she's the one who's crazy, the one people said was smiling the whole time!"

"What a pitiful existence."

The two shook their heads.

The girl tilted her head, confused.

"Teenager?"

They ignored her.

"Woah, such a bunch of mean fellows."

She bit her tongue.

'Woops! Must think, not talk!'

She looked away, pretending not to hear their grumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

After eating the small bread she received from the authorities, she decided to tour around, in order to find out more about... those Survey Corps.

She decided to try with the humans who seemed to have calmed down. She noticed a young lady and her husband, who were playing with their little toddler. They were smiling at him, with relieved looks on their faces.

"Excuse me?"

The lady lifted her head, surprised at the young girl leaning towards her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you know of the Survey Corps?"

The lady chuckled.

"Of course I do, everyone does!"

Her brown eyes shone.

"Wah, can you tell me what they are?"

The lady stared at her, confused.

"A big girl like you doesn't know?"

She shook her head.

"I'm from the countryside."

"Well, then you don't know of the Military Police Brigade or the Garrison either, do you?"

"No! Could you tell me about them?"

The lady smiled.

"Sit down, it's a bit long." She calmly answered, petting the ground next to her, so the Titan would come sit.

"There you have it, the three groups of the human military. So, little girl, are you interested in joining one of them?"

The Titan grinned widely.

"Yes! I'd love to!"

"Well, you have to join one of the trainee squads, and if you're good enough... you'll be able to join one of them!

But tell me, little girl, why join the military? At such dire times, too!"

The Titan was already out of sight.

The lady sighed, staring at the crowds in front of her.

"I guess I'll never know..."

What an impolite kid she was.

She ran around the shelter, in search for anybody who had plans to join the military as well.

Nobody was in a situation where they'd like to join the military. All the survivors were traumatized by what they saw, and in deep mourning for their lost loved ones. Right now, they were more afraid of the Titans than ever. Most never even saw a real Titan. Kids who saw giants eat their parents in front of them, survivors who barely escaped the tragic fate, others who lost even more.

But how would she understand something so human?

She noticed three kids who seemed a lot younger than her who were arguing with a few soldiers.

The brown haired boy seemed angry at the guards, but ended up giving in as his blonde friend apologized to the soldiers for the disturbance.

"Armin! You're weak! A coward!"

The little girl with black hair next to them grabbed him.

"Eren, don't you understand that right now, the only thing we can do is struggle to survive no matter what? We can in no way kill Titans as we are now."

"I… I'll definitely kill them all!"

The boy's piercing glare sent chills down the Titan's spine.

"Woah, dangerous."

Once again, she forgot not to think out loud. She wasn't very far, so the kids heard her.

The three looked at her, surprised.

"What do you mean..?"

"Oh! Umm.. You know, the best way to kill Titans is to join the Survey Corps! Would you join?"

The brown haired boy nodded.

"Of course! I already knew that, but thanks!"

"I am also interested in the Survey Corps!

I heard that you have to train in order to join the military.."

"Yes, we are planning on doing that as soon as possible."

The blonde boy gasped.

"W-we are?"

"Yes, we are." The determined boy answered.

The little girl next to them sighed.

"Eren.."

The Titan remained quiet, observing those three little kids talk, interact with each other.

To a normal human, it looks sad to see such young children already decide on such a dangerous career.

To a Titan, it looks pitiful. What a waste of lives.

"Well, Im Eren Jaeger, this is Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. What's your name, miss?"

The Titan's eyes widened. She tilted her head, in confusion.

"Huh..?"

"Your name! What is it?"

The Titan stared at the three kids in panic. Their expecting eyes glued on her made her very nervous.

She had no name!

"I.. I am.."

She was shivering.

"I don't have a name.." The Titan sighed in defeat.

"Woah, really? How come?" Armin asked.

"Umm..."

She looked down, fists clenched.

She was more confused than anything else.

A name? What kind of name would a Titan have? They don't need names.

Did she ever have one, at least?

The kids seemed a bit worried.

"Eren, we should get away from her."

Mikasa whispered in Eren's ear, although she knew the odd person in front of them would hear.

"I'm sorry, I've lived in the countryside and, you see, we don't use names there. In my village, everyone knows each other, and we gave each other… uhm.. nicknames!"

'Nicknames? The heck?'

Now she had to come up with a nickname instead.

Even children like them felt the story was definitely odd. But it won't get them anywhere to continue doubting.

"What was your nickname, then?" Mikasa asked, in a calm, monotone voice.

Although calm, it almost sounded like a threat.

She was ready to get the two others away from the girl herself, if she decided that she's too suspicious.

The Titan replied immediately, to everyone's surprise, including her own.

"Verloren."

The Titan froze. Where'd that come from?

She never nicknamed herself, fellow Titans, or even her sheep!

Armin laughed.

"Verloren? Sounds like a first name!.. Hey! You should find yourself a last name too!"

"Y-yeah..."

Someone like her had no idea how to find a name. She stared at Mikasa.

'Mikasa is a nice name.. Let's see..'

"How about.." the Titan hesitated.

"How about Nikasa?"

The two boys laughed, and Mikasa sighed in annoyance.

"You can't just name yourself after Mikasa like that!" Eren shouted at the nervous monster.

"You're right... then.. is just Nika alright? Nika Verloren."

"That sounds nice!" Eren looked at the quiet girl next to him. "Mikasa, is it okay with you? "

"Whatever."

"Alright!" Armin shouted. "Well then, Nika, nice to meet you! Let's... let's all become good soldiers!"

Nika nodded, smiling.

She now has a name, and friends.

* * *

Sorry, I know the chapter isn't too long, but it's sort of an introduction before we get into the main story, haha...

I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Thank you very much for the follows, the favs and the reviews! *0* glad to see my story interests some people!


	3. Chapter 3

Nika had joined the 104th training squad. While standing in line, waiting for the instructor to finish yelling at everyone, she noticed that the girl next to her, Sasha was in the middle of eating a potato.

Her eyes widened at the girl.

"Are you insane?" Nika whispered, hitting her with her elbow.

Sasha looked at her, still munching.

"I'm really hungry!" She whispered back, despite having a full mouth, causing her to spit on Nika's face.

Nika frowned, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"You're definitely insane."

When Nika turned her head back straight, her eyes widened at the glare of the instructor, who noticed Sasha was eating, during his talk.

A big fuss followed and Sasha was punished. She had to run until total exhaustion.

Nika kept track of how long she'd been running, sitting outside the large wooden hut that served as canteen for the trainees.

It was in the very late afternoon that Sasha finally dropped.

Nika liked Sasha, her insane love for food was unusual, and Nika loved unusual people.

In fact, most trainees here were quite unusual.

Annie, for example, was an excellent fighter and had great skills in anything.. but socializing. Nika tried to bond with her a few times, only to be completely rejected.

The others didn't seem in the mood for much bonding, either.

Some of these trainees were however odd. They were very agile and as strong as Nika. So she was confused. Nika was a Titan, so her strength could be explained, but how the hell was Mikasa so strong?

Eren was good too, but didn't even reach half of her level.

Mikasa always sticked around Eren, helping and protecting him.

Nika felt intimidated by her presence alone. She felt like Mikasa could slice her nape in mere seconds, so she didn't often approach her little precious Eren.

As for Armin... Nika's odd personality and the fact that she barely knew how to live as a human only one year ago intimidated him greatly.

She really wanted to get along with all these humans, but none were as willing.

She even had earned a nickname. Squad Titan.

Nika was worried they had somehow discovered she wasn't truly human, but soon understood they had no idea, and that there was nothing behind that nickname.

Much like a class clown, only a lot more crazy. Her odd stares at people and her constant energetic movements as she walked around, as if valsing through, worried the others.

If anybody knew Titans could transform into humans, they would definitely take extra care around her.

Some knew.

But it's because they knew that they assumed there weren't any Titans around.

Besides, Nika wouldn't even hurt a fly.

A bad thing when you're training to become a soldier.

All she thought was that she wanted to protect humans, but had yet to really understand what joining the Survey Corps and fighting Titans meant.

Nika graduated as 13th best trainee. The instructors told her that she could've reached higher if there weren't so many other trainees just as good.

Nika didn't understand much of the complicated explanations. Knowing how to count only up to 100, she thought 12 was very good, and felt proud of herself.

Finally, Nika was wearing a military uniform, equipped with 3D maneuver gear, with her hard training finally completed. But many questions flooded her head. Why did the Titans run towards this human kingdom all of a sudden? Who was that giant Titan? He seemed much smarter than the others, breaking the wall on purpose in order to let the others reach the humans.

Nika also wondered why she couldn't remember how she can turn into one of them.

All she ever remembered was that she woke up on the plains next to her house, in Titan form, able, however to think very clearly.

Of course, those questions would never be answered, now that she belongs with the humans and won't ever transform again.

She watched together with Eren, Mikasa and Armin as the Survey Corps' strongest soldiers passed by in town. Nika stared at them with shining eyes.

"Waaaah. They even smell different than other humans!"

Mikasa frowned.

"How can you smell them from here?"

"I guess… I guess it's not the smell! Just… a feeling."

Eren smiled.

"Right? They are humanity's hope!"

Amongst them, there was a soldier who stood out for Nika. A shorter, grumpier soldier.

'Wah. He has _I have given up on everything _eyes.'

He noticed someone was intensely staring at him. When he glared at her, Nika immediately looked away, smiling.

'He noticed me!'

Humanity has upgraded their force against Titans. Many improvements to weapons as well as the wall. Maybe now they won't go down so easily. Although they were still imprisoned inside the wall, Nika hoped that they will continue living peacefully.

The trainees were ordered to clean up the artillery that had been now mounted on the wall. While everyone did their job, Sasha walked up to them, revealing a large chunk of meat from her vest.

"We can cook it and eat it with bread!"

It would seem that Sasha stole it from their superiors.

Nika chuckled, as the others reacted negatively to her idiot decision, but ended up agreeing on sharing the meat.

Everything seemed peaceful, and Nika was enjoying her new life.

However, the scenery changed in a mere seconds.

In front of them stood up, once again, the giant titan.

Nika's eyes widened at the sudden appearance as the wind pushed everyone off the wall.

'How.. how did it just.. out of nowhere?!'

Without losing a single moment, Nika stopped her fall using her equipment, barely holding in place as she leaned on the wall with her feet.

Above her, the giant Titan stood high with Eren already attacking him.

Nika was about to scratch herself, but immediately stopped, realizing she could not do that anymore. Despite two years of training and talent, it turns out that in front of Titans, Nika feels weak in her human form. But now was not the time to think of strength. When she jumped back on the now very damaged wall, the Titan disappeared in clouds of steam.

"It destroyed the gate!" Eren yelled, looking below.

Nika's eyes widened.

"Oh no… it's just like back then!"

Nika quickly jumped down, searching for any Titans that may have entered.

Her first true battle against her own kind began.

Ignoring the others who were backing up in order to receive orders, Nika left on her own.

The Titans had already rushed inside, killing or getting killed by the squads of guards dispatched in the front.

Nika joined the few who were still alive.

A man landed in front of her as she was about to jump on a house rooftop.

"Oi, rookie! You should retreat! This is no place for y-"

The man got instantly swallowed by a small Titan as Nika landed on the roof, laughing.

"Tch, look who's talking!"

She jumped towards the titan, piercing its skull with one blade in order to land, then slid down, and, grabbing a second one in her empty hand, sliced its neck.

Coming from above, Nika couldn't slice the vital part properly. The Titan turned around and was about to grab her when she slid towards a wall. Landing gently with her feet, she looked behind her.

The Titan was charging right at her.

'There's no way to get him now..'

Other Titans were approaching as well.

Nika quickly climbed up the wall, onto the roof, tall enough for Nika to be out of reach.

From there, she jumped further away from the wall, closer to the human panic.

There were many Titans there already, eating humans as others fled, only to be grabbed by another Titan nearby.

Nika found her target, a Titan who had just grabbed an old woman.

Nika rushed towards him, attached to its shoulders, then swiftly sliced its nape apart, causing it to drop the old woman.

She was falling from high enough to give Nika the time she needed to rush towards her and catch her.

She started sprinting towards the inner wall, where everyone else was.

"Madam, it's a long way to safety, but I'll definitely take you there, alright?"

The woman was sobbing uncontrollably, unable to answer.

Soon, a Titan crossed paths with the two.

Nika smiled.

"Oh. Awesome, you're here too, Baldie Fatty!"

The Titan was a medium tall… bald fatty.

She took a sharp left, then continued towards the wall on another lane.

Baldie Fatty was a very slow Titan, due to its unusually large and short legs.

Looking around, Nika didn't notice any other Titans close enough to be a threat.

The woman was too terrified to hear that Nika was actually chatting with it as it ran behind them.

"So how's everyone else been? Still doing nothing as usual, so ya came to party, eh?"

The Titan only growled at her, smiling creepily.

"Ayy, that's my good friend!"

Of course it didn't actually answer her. Titans didn't communicate. But Nika always had fun talking to Titans, answering herself, as if playing with dolls.

She was simply doing the same right now, not concerned by the emotion called panic that plagued the minds of others around her.

Having reached closer, she noticed some other rookies fighting off..no, running away from Titans.

As she ran by them, Baldie Fatty still on her tracks, she whistled.

"Cowaaaaards!"

From behind, one of them, which Nika recognized as Connie, shouted back.

"You're insane!"

Nika suddenly stopped, staring in front of her.

"Oh. Unlucky!"

Two more Titans were approaching them now.

When the woman saw, her old heart couldn't take it anymore. After barely being able to breathe from the shock, she had a heart attack.

Nika moaned, pouting.

"Awww, we were so close!"

Not.

She gently leaned her on a house wall, then jumped up on the rooftop of the one across the street.

She was now facing three Titans. Three old 'friends'.

Of course, if she turned into a Titan, given her agility due to her long limbs, she could easily take care of two of them unharmed.

But they were three, and Nika couldn't transform.

She let out a long sigh.

Baldie Fatty was about three houses far, looking too exhausted to be a direct threat.

The two others were a house far..no, they were now in front of her, making direct eye contact, however not tall enough to reach Nika immediately.

She jumped forward, on the rooftop next to her, then further and further.

The plan was to quickly get behind one of them, then jump on to the next one after killing it.

As soon as she saw an opening in one of them, Nika assaulted.

The first takedown was easy, however as she landed on the ground along with it, the other Titan immediately grabbed her.

"Ugh, Martini, you don't have to do this!"

She had named him like a bottle of wine she had found in her farm when she first found it.

She couldn't escape, and he ended up swallowing her.

* * *

What a chapter! So Nika finally starts kicking some Titan..nape! *shot*

I've decided on a slow romance between her and Levi, because I don't see Eren getting along with a Titan anytime soon.. Armin would never dare, and as much as Levi hates Titans as well, he might still get over it, and maybe, who knows, give a damn or two about her?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far! I've had a hard time going through some canon events, and lost inspiration, but it's all back! :D

Thank you for reading! ^u^


End file.
